


Knockout and Breakdown

by Shoz



Series: Transformer One and Two Shots [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Exchange Student, First Kiss, First Time, High School AU, Human AU, M/M, PWP with just a hint of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoz/pseuds/Shoz
Summary: Knockout is a foreign exchange student. Breakdown is part of his host family.





	Knockout and Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Knockout is from Russia in this. I know nothing of Russia, so apologies if I got something wrong. Not that there's really anything about Russia mentioned.

“Alright class, pay attention,” Ms. Sunfall said. “We have a new student joining us today. He’s an exchange student from Russia and will be with us for the rest of the year. Go ahead and introduce yourself.”

“Hello,” the young man standing at the front of the room said. “My name is Knockout. It’s very nice to meet you.”

The class gave a perfunctory hello, no one nearly caring. Although some of the girls were checking him out.

“You may sit down now, Knockout,” Sunfall said. “Your seat is next to Breakdown.”

Knockout nodded and sat down at his desk. He didn’t have to ask which student was Breakdown, as he was a member of his host family. Knockout glanced sidelong at the other boy as the teacher continued the lesson.

The 2 teenagers couldn’t look more different if they had tried. Knockout was petite and slender, with red hair and fair skin. While Breakdown was tall with broad shoulders and a healthy tan that made his blue hair even brighter.

Knockout had lived with his host family for a week now to adjust to being in a new country before going to school. Breakdown hadn’t spoken to him much, seeming to prefer being by himself than with others. It was a little vexing to the redhead, who had always been a people person. All he wanted to do was get to know the other teen, but it sometimes felt like Breakdown deliberately avoided him.

At lunch, Knockout followed Breakdown to the cafeteria. Breakdown scowled when the redhead sat next to him, looking like he wanted to switch seats.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“What do you mean? I’m eating my lunch,” Knockout replied.

“I mean, why are you sitting next to me?”

“Oh, do we have assigned seats in here like in the classroom?”

Breakdown’s scowl deepened. “You keep following me around like a lost puppy. It’s annoying.”

“You keep avoiding me,” Knockout countered. “That’s annoying. I don’t know anyone here but you.”

“So go and meet somebody. It shouldn’t be that hard for you. Look, there are girls giggling over you already.”

“Do you not like me?”

Breakdown blinked, the question seeming to come out of nowhere. “What?”

“You barely speak to me, never want to do anything with me, and just flat out avoid me,” Knockout said. “I’m going to be living here for the rest of the school year. All I want is to get to know you. Why is that so hard?”

“I’m not much of a people person,” Breakdown replied, turning his attention to his lunch. “Like I said before, there’s a group of girls nearby that clearly want you to sit by them.”

“Why would anyone want to eat with a bunch of girls? All they do is giggle.”

“Well, what did you expect? They’re girls. Some people like to hang out with them.”

“Why don’t you then?” Knockout asked with a smirk.

Breakdown mumbled something under his breath.

Knockout was about to ask him to repeat himself when a commotion on the other side of the cafeteria caught his attention. A large teen with oddly grey hair had just knocked the lunch tray out of a younger student’s hands.

The younger student backed away from the tray to avoid the spilled drink.

“Oops,” the large teen sneered. “Did you lose your lunch, nerd?”

“I don’t think so. You kind of made me drop it,” the shorted teen replied.

“Oh, I MADE you, huh? I supposed I MADE you a short, skinny, bookworm too?”

“Who are those 2?” Knockout asked.

“That’s Starscream and Megatron,” Breakdown replied.

“At least I’m passing my classes.”

“That’s why you’re going to do my homework for me, Starscream,” Megatron said.

“Megatron does not look friendly.”

“He never is. I advise you to keep your head down so you don’t draw his attention.”

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that? A little louder this time,” Starscream replied sarcastically.

Scowling, Megatron grabbed the front of Starscream’s shirt and hauled him closer to his face. “I said, you’re going to be doing my homework, nerd.”

Starscream put his hands up in surrender. “Ok, ok. Fine.”

Megatron smirked and set him down. “I knew you were smart.”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Ok.”

“Shouldn’t someone be stopping that kind of behavior?” Knockout asked.

“Megatron, please report to the principal’s office,” a voice from the intercom said.

Megatron scowled and headed down the hall.

Starscream heaved a sigh before getting a new lunch tray.

Knockout turned his attention back to Breakdown, only to find that the other teen had moved away. He was now sitting at a table in the corner of the cafeteria.

Breakdown looked up when Starscream joined him at the table, but sat at a respectful distance.

Knockout sighed, eating his lunch. He knew that if he went over to sit next to Breakdown, the blue-haired teen would just move again.

After finishing his lunch, Breakdown headed outside with the others.

Knockout checked his schedule, wondering what Phys. Ed was.

Starscream who had just finished his lunch walked past.

“Excuse me,” Knockout called out. “I’m new here and I’m not sure where I’m supposed to go for my next class.”

Starscream paused for a moment before walking over. “Sure. What is your next class?”

Knockout showed him the schedule.

“You have PE next. I have that as well. I can take you there,” Starscream offered.

“Thank you, I would appreciate that.”

Starscream smiled a little before leading him out of the lunch room.

“My name is Knockout; I’m the new exchange student. What is your name?”

“I heard that we had an exchange student. My name is Starscream. Nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

Starscream smiled again as he lead the other teen towards the gym.

The gym floor was filled with other students. Knockout found a place to sit while he waited for class to start.

Starscream sat down not far from where Knockout was sitting.

“Ok, kids. Today we were supposed to be outside doing track and field,” the gym teacher said. “But because of all the rain yesterday, the field is a soggy patch of mud. So instead, dodge ball.”

Several students were excited by this while the rest were not.

“I’m still working on my English,” Knockout said. “What is dodge ball?”

“It’s a game where you throw rubber balls at people,” a student replied.

“For what purpose?”

“For fun and exercise.”

“But what are the rules?”

“No hitting people in the face. If you do, you’re out of the game. If you get hit by a ball, you’re out. If you catch the ball, the one who threw it is out.”

“And the last one not hit is the winner, I see,” Knockout said. “Thank you.”

The other student nodded. "Of course."

Knockout stood up and walked over to the ball cart with everyone else. He picked up a ball and looked around, counting the number of students.

“10 of you go to one side of the gym, the other 10 to the other side of the gym,” the teacher said.

“Would you like to team up?” Knockout asked Starscream.

“Sure,” Starscream shrugged.

Glancing around, Knockout spotted Breakdown on the other team. The redhead smirked, picturing him getting hit by a ball in the back of the head.

Breakdown spotted Knockout looking at him and he looked away.

Knockout hefted his ball, waiting for the signal to start.

The gym teacher blew the whistle to signal the game to being.

Immediately, rubber balls were flying through the hair. Knockout ducked one aimed at him, and then threw his own at the thrower, getting him. He scooped up another ball and glanced around for Starscream.

Starscream clearly had the game down to a science. He would duck, dodge, and weave before throwing the ball at a blue-eyed, tan-haired teen.

Knockout grinned, impressed by the graceful movements. He watched for a little bit without losing his focus on the game.

Starscream smiled at him before throwing another ball at more students.

Looking around, Knockout spotted Breakdown again and tossed his ball at him.

Breakdown saw it coming and easily caught it with one hand.

The redhead pouted at him before going to sit in the bleachers with the others students that were out. He watched the game continue, Starscream almost looking like he was dancing as he bobbed and weaved. Breakdown was also doing well, though he wasn’t as graceful as the other teen.

After a while, Starscream and Breakdown were the only 2 left on the floor. Both had dodged or caught every ball thrown at them.

The game ended in a tie when both balls from both teens hit at the same time.

“Good game, kids,” the teacher said. “Go and cleans yourselves off before the period ends.”

“You are very light on your feet,” Knockout told Starscream.

“Thanks,” Starscream panted. “I… dance.”

“Really? One of my cousins wants to join the ballet.”

Starscream raised an eyebrow.

Knockout shrugged. “Just making conversation.”

“I know. It’s just that I don’t advertise my ability to dance. People already think I’m weird   
enough.”

“You don’t seem weird to me.”

“You’re the only one.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“I have math next,” Knockout said. “What about you?”

“I have the same.”

“We can walk together?”

“Sure.”

Breakdown watched them leave through narrowed eyes.

After school, Knockout said good-bye to Starscream before getting on the bus.

Starscream said good0bye in return before walking past him.

Once the bus had reached his stop, Knockout got off, Breakdown behind him. The blue-haired teen seemed to be in a foul mood.

Breakdown shoved his hands in his pockets as he stepped off the bus.

“This is a lot of homework,” Knockout said. “Is it always like this?”

“Not always.”

“Let me guess. Sometimes it’s worse, right?”

“You guessed right.”

Knockout sighed as they entered the house. It was going to be a long night.

Breakdown set his pack down beside the brown couch and rolled his shoulders.

Grabbing a soda from the fridge, Knockout started up the stairs to his bedroom.

Breakdown made himself a sandwich before heading to his room. He’d do his homework after eating.

About 10 minutes later, Knockout knocked on Breakdown’s door.

“Come in,” Breakdown replied, taking off his reading glasses.

“Are you any good at math?” Knockout asked as he entered. “Because this is over my head.”

“Yeah, let me see it,” Breakdown replied.

Knockout handed him the sheet.

Breakdown looked over it for a moment.

“I’ve never been good at math,” the redhead confessed.

“Nothing to be ashamed of. I suck at health class,” Breakdown replied.

Knockout blinked in confusion and tilted his head. “There’s a class about being healthy?”

“Sort of, yeah.”

“That’s odd.”

“What do you mean?”

“We don’t have health class back home.”

“Why is that?”

“I don’t know. We simply don’t,” Knockout said. “Now about the math.”

“Of course,” Breakdown pulled out a fresh piece of paper before writing down an example on how to find the answer.

“I think I get it,” Knockout said before trying it himself.

Breakdown sat back and watched him.

“Like this?”

Breakdown looked at it and raised an eye. “Just like that. You’re a quick study.”

“Thanks. You’re a good tutor,” Knockout replied.

Breakdown shrugged a little in indifference.

Hearing his phone beep, Knockout pulled it out and checked his messages. “I got a text from Starscream. He says if I ever need a tutor, I can just ask him.”

“When did he get your number?” Breakdown asked, eyes narrowed.

“I gave it to him at the beginning of last period,” Knockout replied.

“Oh, I see,” Breakdown replied, a growl in his voice.

“What’s with the tone?”

“What?”

“You sound angry. Why would you be angry?” Knockout asked.

“I’m not.”

“Do you not like Starscream or something?”

“It has nothing to do with that!” Breakdown snapped.

“Then what does have to do with it?”

“It’s nothing! Just drop it!”

“I don’t get it,” Knockout said. “You told me to make friends with other students, but now you’re mad that I have one. Why?”

Breakdown scowled and looked away, flushing.

“You’re doing it again. I ask you a question and you just ignore it. I’m getting really sick of it,” Knockout said.

“If you don’t like it, you can just leave.” Breakdown replied sharply.

“Fine, I will,” the redhead said, standing up.

But before Knockout could take 2 steps to the door, Breakdown grabbed him by the collar and yanked him close, slamming their lips together. Knockout’s eyes opened wide in shock as the other teen kissed him.

Breakdown wrapped his arms around the shorter teen, holding him close as he deepened the kiss.

Knockout felt himself relax and press against Breakdown, closing his eyes as he kissed back.

Breakdown smiled inwardly before almost shyly asking for entrance.

Knockout parted his lips, allowing the other teen in.

Shyly, he slipped his glossa inside the other teen’s mouth.

The redhead shivered, gripping Breakdown’s shoulders.

Breakdown explored Knockout’s mouth.

Knockout mewled into the kiss.

Breakdown smiled at his reaction.

Running out of air, Knockout broke the kiss to breathe. He rested his forehead against the other teen’s shoulder, panting slightly. He had never been kissed like that before.

Breakdown stroked his back and held him close.

“Wow…” Knockout said once he got his breath back. “What brought that on? Not that I’m complaining.”

“I-I don’t know,” Breakdown admitted.

“Is this why you’ve been avoiding me?”

“Yeah,” he admitted. “I was trying to figure out my feelings for you.”

“And that’s why were you annoyed at me being friends with Starscream,” Knockout realized. “You were jealous.”

Breakdown nodded again, trying not to blush.

“You are such a dummy,” Knockout teased, flicking his nose. “Good thing you’re cute.”

Breakdown blinked when his nose was flicked then chuckled at the last part.

The redhead grinned and stole a quick kiss before plopping down on the edge of the mattress. He patted the spot beside him in invitation.

Breakdown smiled before joining him.

“So… what problem were we on again?” Knockout asked, holding up his math book.

*later*

Knockout did some last minute homework checks as he took his seat in the classroom.

Starscream yawned from his seat in the back of the class.

Knockout glanced at him, taking in his mussed hair and the bags under his eyes. The teen had obviously been up all night.

Starscream yawned again before laying his head on his desk. Soft snores soon followed.

Reaching over, Knockout poked the skinny teen in the side. “Wake up,” he whispered. “You can’t sleep in class.”

Starscream mumbled something that sounded like ‘Leave me alone.’

Knockout simply continued to poke him, not letting up.

Starscream grumbled and glared at him.

“Good, you’re awake,” the redhead smiled.

Starscream gave him a half-hearted glare.

“What? I didn’t want you to get in trouble.”

“True, but the teacher is always 5 minutes late.”

“Yes, but you were also snoring,” Knockout said.

Starscream grumbled under his breath again.

Knockout giggled and turned to face the front.

Starscream stretched and yawned.

“There you are, you little twerp,” Megatron said. “Got my homework ready?”

“Yes,” Starscream yawned, handing him a white sheet of paper. “Just put your name on it.”

“The answers had better be right,” Megatron growled as he walked away.

Starscream rolled his eyes as he left.

“You really should stand up to that guy,” Knockout said.

“The last time I did that, I ended up with a black eye and a concussion.”

“Ouch.”

“No kidding.”

“Tell a teacher next time.”

“Tried it. Only made things worse.”

“Well then, next time come to me. I’ll beat him up for you,” the redhead offered.

Starscream raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“Sure. It’s worth a try.”

“Very well.”

Knockout grinned at him cheerfully.

Starscream couldn’t help but smile back.

The teacher came in at that time and started the lesson.

Starscream managed to stay awake for most of the lesson.

After class, Knockout headed for the cafeteria. He was looking forward to eating lunch with Breakdown.

Breakdown took his usual sit in the cafeteria and started his lunch.

“Hey, Breakdown,” the redhead said, sitting down. “How was class?”

“It was alright,” Breakdown replied.

“Megatron was picking on Starscream again.”

“During first period? That’s a first?”

“He wanted the homework that Starscream had done for him. I told Starscream that I would beat Megatron up for him next time.”

Breakdown raised an eyebrow. “You can’t be serious.”

“What, you don’t think I can do it?” Knockout pouted.

“Have you seen how big Megatron is?” Breakdown stated.

“Yes. But I’m a pretty good fighter. And someone needs to stand up to that bully.”

“I’m sure your skill are good, Knockout. But…” Breakdown trailed off.

“What’s wrong?” Knockout asked.

“I stood up to Megatron and it didn’t end well.”

“What happened?”

“What do you think happened?”

“Well, I won’t let it happen again, I promise,” Knockout smiled.

Breakdown couldn’t help but smile back.

Knockout grinned back, then looked up at a commotion. “Speaking of whom.”

Breakdown sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

Megatron was making his way across the room, causing problems with every step. He was stealing lunch money, knocking trays to the floor, and generally making people miserable.

Starscream quickly vanished from the cafeteria, most likely to find a place to hide and eat.

Knockout watched the way the large teen moved as he walked.

Breakdown continued eating his lunch, ignoring the silver-haired teen.

Megatron smirked when he spotted the new kid and Breakdown. He hadn’t properly introduced himself yet.

“Don’t look now, but he’s heading this way,” Knockout murmured.

“Don’t make eye contact with him,” Breakdown muttered.

“I don’t think that’s going to make a difference.”

Breakdown continued to glare at his lunch as though it were its fault.

Knockout looked up when Megatron stopped next to their table, making sure to keep his gaze polite and non-hostile.

“What are you looking at?” Megatron growled.

“You’re the one who stopped right next to me,” Knockout replied. “I was raised not to be rude.”

Megatron’s eyes narrowed. “At least I’m not euro trash.”

“No, you’re just plain trash.”

Megatron’s eyes flashed. “What did you call me?”

“You started it,” Knockout said.

Megatron’s right hand formed into a fist.

Knockout stood up and moved his chair away. He wanted room to be able to move if he needed to.

“Knockout,” Breakdown warned.

“I’m fine, Breakdown.”

“You should listen to him,” Megatron smirked.

“And you should mind your own business,” he replied.

Fed up with the new guy, Megatron threw the first punch.

Knockout quickly sidestepped and threw his own, hitting him on the jaw.

The lunch room went dead silent.

The redhead looked around, noting how everyone was staring slack-jawed at him and Megatron.

Growling, Megatron pushed Knockout into the wall and punched him.

Knockout grunted and tried to break free.

“Hey!” Breakdown yelled, coming to Knockout’s defense.

“Stay out of this, blue boy,” Megatron growled. “Unless you want me to beat you as well as your little boyfriend.”

Breakdown narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you say that to my face?"

“I said, back off unless you want to join your boyfriend in a beat down.”

Having heard enough, Breakdown grabbed Megatron and shoved him away from Knockout. "He is not my boyfriend!"

Megatron stumbled back then regained his balance and snarled. “You’re going to pay for that.”

Breakdown knew that there was no way he could back down now.

“What’s going on in here?” a loud voice demanded.

Megatron went a little pale as the school principal Galvatron marched over to them. He knew he was in trouble.

Breakdown backed off as Galvatron approached them. ‘Oh boy.’

“P-principal Galvatron,” Megatron said nervously. “There’s nothing going on here.”

“Oh really?” he replied. “It looked to me like a fight was breaking out.”

Breakdown remained silent. He did not want to be on the receiving end of Galvatron’s seething glare.

“Any more trouble from you 3, and it’s detention for all of you,” Galvatron said. “Understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Megatron muttered.

“Yes, sir,” Breakdown said.

Knockout simply nodded, not saying a word as he climbed to his feet.

Galvatron nodded back and turned to leave. Once he was out of earshot, Megatron growled.

“This isn’t over, he said before storming away.

Breakdown just glared after the silver-haired teen.

Knockout continued to be silent as he picked up his stuff.

Breakdown went to help him.

“Don’t,” Knockout said quietly, shrugging him off.

Breakdown gave him a questioning look.

“Don’t touch me right now, ok?”

Breakdown sighed and shook his head as he walked away. What did he do now?

Knockout remained oddly quiet and withdrawn for the rest of the school day. He didn’t say a word to Breakdown as they walked home after class.

“Ok, what?” Breakdown demanded as they entered the house. “Your silence is creeping me out.”

“You hurt my feelings back there,” Knockout replied.

“Oh…”

“Am I really not your boyfriend?” Knockout asked, hurt clear in his voice.

“I didn’t think we were dating,” Breakdown admitted.

“You kissed me even though you don’t want to date?”

Breakdown didn’t know what to say. They kissed once, so did that mean they were dating now?

“I know kissing isn’t that big a deal to most people, but it is to me,” Knockout said quietly. “I guess I read too much into it.”

“It’s not that. This… is all new to me…” Breakdown admitted.

“You’ve never dated anyone before?”

“That, and I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

“Not ever?” Knockout asked.

“Never. Despite appearances, I am the shyest person you’ll ever meet.”

“I never would have guessed that,” Knockout said. “Do you… want to date?”

“Yeah,” Breakdown managed a small smile.

Knockout smiled happily at that.

Breakdown moved closer to the redhead.

Knocked smiled, taking his hand.

Breakdown smiled as well and found himself leaning forward to kiss him.

Knockout closed his eyes as he kissed back, one hand gently gripping the front of the blue-haired teen’s shirt.

Breakdown smiled a little into the kiss and wrapped his arms around him.

Pressing close, Knockout deepened the kiss.

Breakdown mewled softly as the kiss was deepened.

Clutching at him, the redhead moved them towards the couch so that he could concentrate on the kiss more.

Breakdown held him close as he lay down on the couch with the redhead on top of him.

Knockout snuggled close, entangling their legs. “You make a good pillow.”

Breakdown smiled. “Glad you like it.”

Knockout smiled back and laid his head on Breakdown’s shoulder.

The blue-haired teen nuzzled the redhead. This felt right, being here with Knockout.

Nuzzling back, Knockout stole a quick kiss.

Breakdown chuckled softly, finding it adorable.

*6 months later*

“Where are you taking me?” Knockout asked. “Can I take off this blindfold yet?”

“You’ll see in a minute. And no, you cannot,” Breakdown replied, lightly kissing his ear.

Knockout squirmed a little. “You know that tickles, Breakdown.”

Breakdown smiled. “That why I do it.”

“Let’s just hurry. I wanna know what your surprise is.”

“We’re almost there, I promise.”

Knockout pouted, holding tight to Breakdown’s hand.

Breakdown always found Knockout’s pouting face adorable.

After a few more minutes of walking, the pair reached their destination.

“Alright, we’re here,” Breakdown smiled.

“Finally,” Knockout replied as the blue-haired teen guided him into the building. “Can I take this off now?”

“In a minute,” Breakdown replied.

“I don’t like not being able to see.”

"I know," Breakdown said. "Alright, you can remove the blindfold."

Smiling, Knockout reached up to take off the blindfold. He wondered what Breakdown had planned for tonight.

When the blindfold was reformed the redhead found himself in a large room, said room smelled like food.

“Is that grilled shrimp I smell?”

"Your favorite." Breakdown grinned.

“You are so sweet.”

Breakdown grinned happily.

“Let’s eat,” Knockout said.

Breakdown put his arm around him as they walked over to the buffet table.

“This is a lot of food for just the 2 of us,” the redhead remarked.

“More will be coming, don’t worry,” Breakdown replied.

“You threw me a party?”

“Of course, babe.”

“You are just the sweetest boyfriend ever,” Knockout said, kissing him.

Breakdown wrapped his arms around him and kissed back.

Knockout gripped the front of his shirt and deepened the kiss.

Breakdown smiled into the kiss. He loved it when Knockout did that.

“Get a room, you 2,” an amused voice said.

The pair broke apart, blushing.

Knockout looked over at the doorway and smiled, seeing the friends he had made standing there.

A large blue-haired with a yellow streak simply shook his head while he had his burly arm around the shoulders of his quiet friend.

Starscream was standing next to another boy with purple and black hair.

“Hi guys! Thanks for coming to the party,” Knockout said cheerfully.

“You should really be thanking Breakdown,” Dreadwing stated.

“What do you think I was kissing him for?”

“How should we know? You 2 are always making out,” Steve chuckled.

Breakdown chuckled. "Your one to talk, last week I walked into you and Starscream in what looked like a grope fest behind the bleachers."

Steve blushed heavily. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

"Whatever you say, Steve." Breakdown chuckled.

“Don’t tease him, Breakdown,” Knockout said.

Breakdown chuckled again. “As you wish.”

“Let’s just enjoy the party,” Soundwave said quietly, walking over to the CD player and picking out a song.

Knockout grinned as the music played, grabbing Breakdown’s hand and tugging him over to the dance floor.

“You know I can’t dance,” Breakdown said in a hushed whisper.

“You don’t have to. Just hold my hand and spin me every now and then.”

“That I can do,” he smiled.

Knockout smiled back and gave his hand a squeeze.

“Would you like to dance, Starscream?” Steve asked.

Starscream smiled. “I’d love too.”

Steve smiled and led him to the dance floor.

Starscream smiled back, letting him take the lead.

Steve held his boyfriend close, an arm around the slender waist.

“Looks like those dancing lessons you’re taking are paying off,” Starscream smiled.

“Thanks, I was hoping to impress you.”

Starscream kissed his forehead. “It’s working.”

Steve smiled, then looked over when he heard giggling. A few other students had drifted in and several were attempting to dance, tripping over their own feet.

“They got nothing on you,” Starscream whispered in his ear.

“Or on you,” Steve smiled, giving him a spin.

Starscream smiled and stole a kiss.

Feeling hungry, Knockout headed over to the buffet table. He smiled as he looked around, watching Dreadwing attempt to chat up one of the girls while Soundwave picked out music.

Breakdown headed to the punch bowl to get drinks for himself and Knockout. He watched the redhead out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

Knockout smiled back, walking over to him. “Thanks for the party, Breakdown. I’m having a great time.”

Breakdown put an arm around him. “You’re welcome, Knockout. I’m having fun too. I just wish you didn’t have to leave.”

“I know. I don’t want to leave either,” Knockout said, leaning against him. “I want to stay with you.”

“I want you to stay with me as well.”

“You know, graduation is just a year away. Maybe I can get into an American college.”

“It’s possible, but I don’t think I can wait that long.”

“What do you mean?” Knockout asked, a little afraid to hear the answer.

Breakdown didn’t know how to put it into words. So he simply kissed the redhead.

Knockout felt his shoulders relax as he kissed back.

Breakdown deepened the kiss. He wanted Knockout to stay so they could always be together.

Pressing close, Knockout wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

The blue-haired teen gently nibbled on Knockout’s bottom lip.

Knockout giggled into the kiss.

Breakdown smiled, he couldn’t help it.

Hearing a slow song start up, Knockout pulled his boyfriend back to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around him.

Breakdown held him close as he danced with the redhead.

Knockout smiled and rested his head on Breakdown’s broad shoulders.

Breakdown rest his chin on Knockout’s head then softly sniffed his hair.

He smelled like oranges from his shampoo.

Breakdown smiled, the next time he smell oranges he would think of Knockout.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Knockout asked.

"Hmm? Oh, just noticing that your hair smells like oranges." Breakdown replied with a small smile.

“It does? I never noticed that before.”

Breakdown chuckled softly.

Knockout smiled, loving the sound of his laugh.

"C'mon, let’s go sit down and eat."

"Sure," Knockout smiled. “I want to try the crab meat."

“I tried it, it’s awesome.”

Knockout grinned and headed back to the food.

The party ended a few hours later and the guests began to slowly leave. It wasn’t long until it was just Knockout and Breakdown.

“The party was terrific, Breakdown,” Knockout said. The redhead was holding his boyfriend’s arm as they walked home.

“Thanks, though Starscream and Steve helped,” Breakdown replied.

“I’ll be sure to thank them tomorrow.”

Breakdown smiled.” I also have a gift for you but it’s only for the night before you leave.”

“Ooh, what is it?” Knockout asked.

“You’ll have to wait, baby.”

“But I wanna know now,” Knockout whined cutely.

Breakdown chuckled and shook his head. “Very well, it’s something to remember me by.”

Knockout grinned and nuzzled him. “I can’t wait to see what it is.”

Breakdown nuzzled back. “I promise you’ll love it.”

A few days later the school year ended. It was time for Knockout to go back home. The redhead sighed as he packed, already missing everyone.

Breakdown entered Knockout’s room and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in red hair.

Knockout smiled and leaned back in his embrace.

Breakdown nuzzled the redhead. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Knockout said, smiling.

“I believe it’s time for your gift.”

“Oh goody, what’d you get me?” the redhead grinned.

Breakdown took a moment to slow his racing heart before taking a step back from Knockout and removing his shirt.

“Liking it so far.”

Breakdown blushed a little as he dropped his shirt to the floor. He had never done this before so he was feeling extremely nervous.

Knockout gave him a reassuring smile as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Swallowing, he bent down to remove his shoes and socks.

Knockout kicked off his own shoes, but left his socks on. “I get cold feet,” he explained.

Breakdown shrugged then took off his pants so he was in his basketball shorts.

Knockout grinned, enjoying the sight of the tan skin over the tight muscles.

Breakdown tried not to blush at Knockout’s grin.

Taking off his own shirt, Knockout leaned back on his arms. He wasn’t as muscular as Breakdown, but he still had a well-toned body.

“I think I’m going to really like my gift,” Knockout said, eyes smoldering.

Breakdown chuckled nervously. He was just glad his parents were out on a dinner date.

Knockout didn’t want to admit it, but he was nervous too. He had never done anything like this before.

Breakdown walked over to Knockout and sat down beside him.

Knockout leaned against him, resting his head on the taller teen’s shoulder.

Breakdown smiled and put an arm around him.

Knockout smiled back and kissed his cheek.

Smiling at the kiss on his cheek, the blue haired teen kissed the red head full on the lips.

Knockout kissed back, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

Breakdown smiled into the kiss as he leaned back with Knockout on top of him.

Feeling the warmth of their chest pressed together made Knockout shiver. He loved Breakdown so much he didn’t know how to say it.

Breakdown slowly broke the kiss then whispered into his ear. “May I make love to you?”

“Yes. But be gentle, ok? I’ve never done this before.”

“I-I haven’t either.”

Knockout smiled down at him lovingly.

Breakdown smiled back before kissing him.

Knockout kissed back and pressed close, reaching down to undo his belt.

Breakdown went to help him while still kissing him.

Knockout smiled into the kiss, deepening it.

Breakdown gave a soft mewl, he couldn't help it.

Once his belt was undone, Knockout slipped his jeans off.

"Should we get under the blanket?" Breakdown asked.

“I guess so.”

Breakdown swallowed again before sitting up.

Knockout sat beside him, leaning against his side.

Breakdown nuzzled him before getting a blanket.

Knockout smiled and nuzzled back, half climbing into his lap.

Breakdown smiled as well, wrapping his arms around him.

“I love you,” Knockout whispered.

“I love you too,” Breakdown replied.

Knockout smiled and kissed him.

Breakdown smiled into the kiss before returning it.

Pressing close, the redhead slipped into his boyfriend’s lap, straddling his waist.

Breakdown could feel his member hardening in his boxer shorts.

Knockout could feel it as well and he blushed a little.

Breakdown saw Knockout’s blush and couldn’t help but blush himself.

Knockout kissed Breakdown deeply, cupping the back of his head.

Breakdown eagerly kissed back, wrapping an arm around the redhead’s waist. He maneuvered them   
around so that he was straddling the other’s waist without breaking the kiss.

Knockout shivered, feeling himself harden in excitement and desire.

Breakdown broke the kiss and trailed kisses along his jawline and throat.

Tilting his head back to give him more access, Knockout mewled softly at the sensation.

Breakdown gently nipped then licked the smooth skin as he gently cupped him between the legs.

Knockout groaned softly, hips jerking.

Smiling a little, Breakdown gave him a little squeeze.

“B-Breakdown!” Knockout gasped.

Breakdown couldn't help but chuckle at the red head's reaction.

Knockout buried his face in the blue-haired teen’s chest, mewling softly.

Breakdown continued to gently squeeze and grope the other, enjoying the sounds he was making at his touch.

Knockout clutched at his lover, feeling like he might melt.

While Breakdown continued, he gently nibbled of Knockout's ear lobe.

Knockout’s hips jerked, grinding into Breakdown.

Breakdown grinned a little. He was becoming more aroused by the second.

“I need you,” Knockout moaned.

“You shall have me then,” Breakdown whispered into his ear.

The husky, breathless tone of Breakdown’s voice sent warm shivers down Knockout’s back. The shivers only grew as he felt fingers slip under the elastic band of his boxers.

Breakdown smiled when his fingertips touched the prize between the redhead’s legs.

Knockout mewled softly and clung to Breakdown.

He smiled and gently wrapped his hand around the redhead’s member.

“Breakdown!” Knockout gasped in pleasure.

“Easy,” he whispered before slowly pumping him.

Knockout mewled and buried his face in Breakdown’s chest.

Breakdown nibbled on the redhead’s ear while gently squeezing him.

Knockout moaned and writhed in pleasure. He wished he could return the pleasure, but he felt too dizzy. All he could do was kiss his lover’s neck.

“So beautiful,” Breakdown murmured.

“Breakdown, please,” Knockout moaned. He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for.

“Please what?” Breakdown smiled as he fingered the head.

“Take me.”

“As you wish.”

Knockout shivered slightly as Breakdown tugged his boxers off.

Breakdown smiled as he dropped Knockout’s boxer shorts on the floor.

Now completely naked, Knockout was glad of the heat Breakdown was giving off.

“So beautiful,” Breakdown breathed.

“You really think so?”

“I know so,” Breakdown replied with a small smile.

Knockout nodded back and kissed him.

Breakdown happily kissed back; feeling Knockout’s member pressed against his clothed one was driving him insane.

Gripping Breakdown’s boxers, the redhead began to tug them down playfully.

Breakdown chuckled then helped the redhead.

Once the boxers were gone, Knockout wrapped his arms around Breakdown’s neck and pressed close.

Breakdown smiled, loving the feel of them being like this.

Knockout kissed his boyfriend’s neck.

Breakdown mewled softly, feeling himself harden ever more.

“I need you,” Knockout whispered into his ear. “I need you so badly.”

“I need you too,” Breakdown replied, resting his head on the redhead’s hips.

“Then take me.”

Kissing him deeply, Breakdown lowered Knockout to the mattress and settled over him. Large hands explored the slender body, drawing out moans as fingers slid over smooth skin. Each breathless moan made Breakdown shiver in need.

Pausing for a moment, Breakdown grabbed a bottle of lube from the dresser and greased up his hands. He then reached down to rub at the small circle of muscles that made up Knockout’s entrance. 

Slipping a finger inside earned a slightly pained moan from the redhead. He added a second and moved them apart slowly.

Knockout moaned and clutched at his boyfriend, his head spinning from pleasure. A third finger entered him and he gasped. The sensation was strange and a little painful, but he liked it. Then the fingers were gone, leaving behind an empty feeling. He whined and pushed his hips up but Breakdown chuckled and held him still.

“Not so fast,” the blue-haired teen murmured. “We don’t want this to end too soon.”

Breakdown got some more lube and slicked himself up. He hissed at the feeling of the cold gel against his heated skin. Once he was prepared, he pressed against Knockout.

“I’m ready,” Knockout said, leaning up to steal a kiss.

With a nod, Breakdown slowly pushed his hips forward. He groaned in pleasure at the tight fit around him and clutched Knockout to his chest. Breakdown could feel the redhead tensing up and he stroked his member to distract him.

Knockout mewled softly at the gentle strokes, taking deep breaths to try to relax himself. After a while the pain dulled and was overshadowed by a pressure that was making him dizzy. He nodded to his lover and buried his face in tan skin as he started to thrust.

Breakdown kept his thrusts slow and gentle. He could feel Knockout’s breath on his chest. He had imagined this moment since the day he realized that he absolutely loved Knockout.

“This feels so good,” Knockout whispered, wrapping his arms around Breakdown’s neck.

“You feel so good,” Breakdown replied before kissing him.

Knockout happily kissed back, nibbling a bit on his lower lip. He knew it drove him crazy.

Breakdown gave a soft groan as Knockout did that.

Reaching up, the redhead slid his fingers along his lover’s smooth skin. He breathed deep to take in the scent of sweat and cinnamon deodorant. He could feel every Breakdown moving in and out of him with every gentle thrust.

Breakdown shivered at the feel of his fingers sliding down his skin. He gave a soft mewl as Knockout kissed and nipped his neck.

“I love you so much,” Knockout whispered.

“I love you too.”

Knockout smiled and kissed his nose, then gasped in pleasure when Breakdown’s thrust hit a sensitive spot. “Do that again!”

Breakdown smiled. “As you wish.”

He aimed for that spot again and claimed his lips in a heated kiss.

Knockout mewled and clung to him. His head was spinning and he felt like he was floating.

The bed creaked a bit as Breakdown quickened his pace.

The hard thrusts were driving Knockout’s breath away. He could feel pressure building inside him, pressure that was about to explode.

Breakdown kissed and nipped along the red head's jaw line and collar bone.

“B-Breakdown!” Knockout gasped. “I-I’m…!”

"I-I know!" Breakdown managed to say.

With a choked cry, Knockout climaxed hard. His seed splattered over the sheets and Breakdown’s legs.

Breakdown yelled out Knockout's name before spilling his seed inside the red head.

Knockout fell back limp, panting heavily. “Wow,” he said simply.

Breakdown slumped against him, panting heavily. "Y-Yeah..."

Snuggling close, Knockout laid his head on Breakdown’s chest and listened to his heart rapidly beating.

Breakdown held him close, skin to skin.

“I love you so much,” Knockout whispered.

"I love you too, with all my heart."

Knockout smiled and tenderly kissed his cheek.

Breakdown placed his hand on the side of his face, love shining in his eyes.

“I wish this night would never end,” Knockout said.

“So do I,” Breakdown smiled.

Knockout smiled back and tenderly kissed him.

“Having you here in my home was the best thing to ever happen to me,” Breakdown whispered.

“And to me. I never imagined I’d meet my true love.”

Breakdown smiled softly. “Same here.”

Knockout snuggled close, tucking his head under the other’s chin. He could feel his heart beating in time with Breakdown and it made him smile.

Breakdown held him close, wrapping him in a firm but loose embrace.

The redhead could feel himself starting to drift off despite his best efforts. He wanted to stay awake and enjoy the tender moment, but his body had other ideas.

“I don’t think I can stay awake,” he murmured.

“Neither can I,” Breakdown replied.

It wasn’t long before the only sounds in the room was slow breathing and soft snores as the 2 young lovers fell asleep in each other’s arms.

They held each close, each dreaming of the day when they could be together forever.

The end.


End file.
